


Trembling

by samanddeansandwich



Series: Cloaked in the Silence [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddeansandwich/pseuds/samanddeansandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble about Steve, Natasha and bikinis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles - Natasha and Steve have a way of running into each other in the middle of the night in Stark Tower.

She preferred her sensible black one-piece for this, but as of this moment that particular piece of swimwear was still damp and smelling vaguely of something you’d use to wipe the counter at a dive bar with. She really needed to do laundry. String bikinis weren’t exactly ideal for swimming laps, but she was tired to start with and it was shaping up to be a lackluster workout anyway. Still, better than nothing, she thought as she dove into the water. The sound of the splash was far quieter than one would expect from even the best athlete; Natasha was well-versed at streamlining herself. Still, the sound of the water was the only thing filling the room besides the steam that night. She loved swimming at night. It was peaceful, and she could lose herself in lap after lap. She swam until she lost count, breathing in rhythm with her strokes, in and out, in and out.

When the trembling in her muscles couldn’t compensate for that other trembling she’d been seeking all night, she hoisted herself out of the water to towel off. Maybe she’d spend some quality alone time before going to bed.

"Bye bye bikinis, huh?" Steve was leaning against the diving platform with one shoulder, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was giving Natasha a hungry look that she was all too familiar with, but the sight of it on Steve’s face was new to her. Not many people surprised Natasha, and even fewer managed to sneak up on her, and it’s not because she had super-human senses, unlike some people. She had superior training, anticipated all outcomes and behaved accordingly. It’s part of the reason she regularly swam in the middle of the night. The water made her vulnerable, she couldn’t hear people coming, and the smell of chlorine drowned out any changes in the air. What the hell was Rogers doing down here at 3am?

"You know, vodka is a lot better at curing insomnia than swimming, you should try it." she responded, trying to sound nonplussed.

"Metabolism, remember? Vodka doesn’t do much for me. Besides, I’m not here to swim. I can think of better ways to tire myself out."

Maybe she’d end up trembling tonight after all.


End file.
